


A Little Bit of Everything

by caliginousfay



Series: half-baked [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vignette, brotherhood era, only a little bit though, vague descriptions of anxiety attacks and depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliginousfay/pseuds/caliginousfay
Summary: It only takes a week for Noctis to forget about what his life was like before Prompto, because now he’s here and he’s so bright that all the darkness that clouds his head seems to run away, even if just for a bit. And really, that’s all Noctis could ask for.





	A Little Bit of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> some half-baked idea i couldn't let go of so here you guys go. i might post more little ficlets like this of less developed ideas so keep an eye out.

It’s easy to get lost in Prompto. Maybe Noctis should be scared of how quickly it happens. Maybe he should be worried about the fact that he’s, well, not worried in the least. All he knows is that there’s Prompto, and Prompto is so important. 

There wasn’t always Prompto, even if it felt like he lived in the back of Noctis’s mind forever. He was once just a shadow around corners that he kept trying to catch, only to have it flicker away as soon as he looked directly at it. He was a phantom of possibilities just out of his reach. And then, he was even less than that: just a memory of a boy he wanted to know and a ghost he couldn’t seem to spot again. But he still tried. He still wanted to look over his shoulder, at corners, around walls just in case there was a flash of blond. Maybe it was silly to hold onto that idea for as long as he did. Eventually, he gave up.

Noctis had already determined that fate like to play games with him. It was never more apparent in his young life than when Prompto appeared again only after he’d given up. He wasn’t expecting the slap on his back or the easy smile, or even the way he’d respond with one of his own. “Don’t I know you?” Of course he did. How could he forget those freckles (now darker and even more numerous) and that bright blond hair (like the light of the sun)? But, Prompto seemed to want this to be fresh, so Noctis could play along. 

It only takes a week for Noctis to forget about what his life was like before Prompto, because now he’s here and he’s so bright that all the darkness that clouds his head seems to run away, even if just for a bit. And really, that’s all Noctis could ask for. There’s Prompto, and when he smiles, Noctis can’t help but mirror it, his chest flooding with a warmth that is steadily making a home in his heart. Prompto laughs and Noctis knows without a doubt that home isn’t a place but a person. Noctis didn’t realized he’d never felt at home until now, until Prompto’s laughing so hard he cries on his couch with the afternoon light shining off his hair and — it’s breathtaking. Prompto’s dazzling. 

The warmth in his chest ignites and sets his heart thumping hard in his chest, harder than any training workout ever has. He might be a little in love with his best friend. He might just be okay with that. He might want to wrap himself in this feeling forever.

Noctis wants to live in the brush of their hands, the way their eyes lock, the blush radiating from their cheeks, the heat of bodies pressed so close together they could almost become one if not for fabric being in the way, the gentle touch of nervous, trembling lips nearly missing their mark in excitement. Noctis wants to live in _them_. And he feels so _good_ because maybe Prompto is a little in love with him too.

But for all the highs, there’s lows. And when Prompto can’t be there, Noctis feels the acute ache of his absence magnify everything else in the darkness his best friend — boyfriend, too? — holds back. The sight of his dad hobbling into one of the dining rooms of the Citadel causing his stomach to tie itself into so many knots he’s sure his throat leads to a hole, if anything could get past the cold lump at the top of it. Every ounce of pain he can push aside for Prompto knocks him off his feet. The emptiness of his apartment echoes with hollow tones of the warmth the blond brings, his phone light cold as it illuminates the room every few seconds, checking and checking and checking again for a reply. It’s not enough even when it does come through. He misses Prompto every second he’s not there. 

When he’s there, it’s good, it’s everything. At least, until Prompto breaks and Noctis sees every flicker of something unknown in Prompto’s eyes he’s ever caught combine into one. And it’s bad. It’s Prompto stopping on the sidewalk as his lip quivers and his breath quickens. It’s Prompto falling to hold his knees and hide his face away against the side of a building. It’s the sobs that wrack his chest as he pleads for Noctis not to leave him, because he never wanted him to know. It’s the way Noctis’s heart breaks at seeing the darkness that haunts his best friend get the better of him. 

With everything Prompto’s given him, it’s only fair for Noctis to try and give even a fraction of it back. He gives in the way he drops to his knees to cradle the red and splotchy face of the boy he loves. He gives in the way his eyes water and his voice shakes when he tells Prompto he could _never_ leave him, don’t be ridiculous. He gives in the way he holds Prompto’s trembling hands and simply breathes with him until the worst of it passes. He gives in the way he tells Prompto he can’t be stupid and hide something like this again. And Prompto’s wet laugh is the only reward he could ever want. 

Noctis gives himself and everything he has in the kiss he places upon Prompto’s forehead, in the soft whisper that he’s still perfect to him.

Prompto is hurt in his own way. Prompto is perfect and broken all at once. Prompto is everything. And Noctis could never want anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come talk to me about promptis/headcanons/whatever on twitter [@caliginousfay](http://twitter.com/caliginousfay) or tumblr [@promptoargentcum](http://promptoargentcum.tumblr.com/). you can also toss some prompts for future things like this in the comments or on twitter/tumblr.


End file.
